Ep 667 (13 Nov 1990)
Synopsis 's windfall is causing problems between her and Adam.]] Matt comes into work, still annoyed at how Grant bought Kim's implausible story hook, line and sinker. He stops short of telling Bobby and Ailsa the truth about her. Marilyn and Adam still have very differing opinions on what to do with the money she inherited. She decides she'd like to hold a party (a wake of sorts) to celebrate but Adam is less than enthusiastic. Kim is short of money and tries to get a loan from Matt for a picnic she wants to take Grant on. Naturally he wants nothing to do with it. She has also been on the phone to the guy she spent the night with as she either owes him money or needs to get her hands on more of it. Marilyn looks in a catalogue and tells Adam she's going to buy him a present. Something white, fast, luxurious and expensive. There are some nice looking sports cars in the catalogue she's perusing. When she gets to work, Alf warns her about gold-diggers and people who'll want to part her from her money. She says that although she loves Adam, she knows he's not the best with money. His latest plan is for them to buy a chartered yacht but she's not keen. Carly is in Alf's store doing a shop for both herself and for Pippa. Kim comes in to buy two sticks of chewing gum and Carly lets her go on ahead of her. She doesn't notice Kim stealing her purse which she has just left down beside her at the counter. Kim takes Grant on the picnic and they reminisce about growing up. She asks him will be still be there for her if something happens to her? Marilyn's plans for a party are moving ahead. Bobby tells Ailsa to make sure to come to the party because that's when Marilyn's going to surprise Adam with his mystery present. Not a sports car but a microwave. In the meantime, she has broken the news to Adam that she doesn't want to buy the yacht and just wants to bank the money. He gets angry and upset. Calling over to the Fletchers, Matt finds out that Carly can't find her purse and puts two and two together. He gets it back off Kim, with $16 missing from it. He tells her he'll replace the missing money and tell Carly he just found it. He also says he won't tell Grant for now. But if he hears of any more money going missing in Summer Bay, he'll change his mind. Cast Main cast *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Grant Mitchell - Craig McLachlan *Steven Matheson - Adam Willits Guest cast *Kim Mitchell - Rachael Beck Writer - Ray Harding Director - Michael Offer Series Producer - Andrew Howie Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 666 (12 Nov 1990) Next Ep Ep 668 (14 Nov 1990) Category:1990 episodes.